


Can't Say No (But Even if I Could, I Wouldn't)

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Park Jimin, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jungkook, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Jimin, Top Park Jimin, church boy jungkook, i will tag anything i want fight me, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Cute and innocent church boy Jungkook meets bad, gay boy Jimin. This definitely can't go wrong, right?*there will be mentions of God (obviously) and since Jimin is a non-believer who is forced to attend church, at times he might say things that are rude and disrespectful but please keep in mind that it's not how I think about God and I definitely do not mean to mock religion in any way*





	1. Bad Love Is You

**Author's Note:**

> another repost of my fic aye  
> sorry ahead for grammar mistakes since english isn't my first language  
> aaand the story is kinda lame but hope you like it anyway!  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

"Jimin, you are joining me in church and that's final." His father states, standing at the entrance to the young male's room with an un-amused expression because of Jimin's remark about how useless religion is. "Now get dressed normally. I don't mind you wearing your ripped skinny jeans outside, but at least put proper pants when you're going to pray to God." He slams the door behind him, leaving a very frustrated Jimin behind.   
   
"For fuck's sake," Jimin mutters, wearing regular skinny jeans and a buttoned up white shirt. Jimin always thought that each man and woman should live according to their own belief but his father is just forcing his atheist son to go to church. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever. After his mother died, he was sure his father will force him to go and pray, as if that'll change anything, as if that'll erase the fact his mother is dead. Well whatever. He sighs and plops with his face down to the bed. Making his way to the living room he groans to make sure his father knows how annoyed he is with it. Except, the only thing his old man says in return is that he looks better when he's dressed like a proper member of society. To that Jimin rolls his eyes and follows his father's steps to the car. Not wanting to sit next to him, Jimin settles in the back and plugs his earphones in, It's so easy to ignore the world for as long as music plays. Nothing compares to the sounds of the soft voices encouraging him to forget reality. He glances out of the window. Mostly buildings and street lights cover his neighborhood, that's why he hates it. He hates all the people walking around, loudly speaking. Even if he can't hear, he can tell from their body language. A child laughing, a teenager arguing with her father, a couple saying sweet words to one another, all of it flashes in seconds in front of his eyes. Jimin wouldn't say he craves love, but physical contact is nice. Only with certain people, that is. He doesn't sleep around, despite what people think. He comes to people who capture his attention, even if for a mere second, because that's hard to do. His mother always told him he has such a melancholic view on the world, but it was beautiful in its own way. He had felt, since birth, that the only person who was remotely close to understanding him was his mother. She was naturally the closest to him but it's not like they were extremely close or anything, she was simply the only one who let him be himself without judging. Jimin wondered every day why she chose someone like his dad. He wasn't necessarily a bad person, just that he wasn't good enough for her. Then again, it's not his decision to make.

"We're here." His father announces, parking somewhere nearby the church. Jimin hums. He's usually quiet, unless he's fighting with his father. People greet each other from left to right but he keeps walking forward, ignoring all the seemingly welcoming faces. He finds his seat besides a boy in a black sweater and men's trousers, although they seemed like something you'd wear with a suit. The boy turns to his side and faces him, flashing a small smile, his eyes squinting. Jimin is taken aback. The boy is extremely pretty. 

"Jungkook, I've found a better place to sit at." An older woman, most likely his mother, says and grabs him by the hand, dragging him away as if he's a little kid. Jimin clicks his tongue. And here he thought he'll be lucky enough to sit with a good-looking person and not some old, chatty guy. Not that it matters, anyway. Not as if he'll return here. Jimin doesn't remember the agenda of church so everything that he does is a bit delayed. The singing part seemed ridiculous to him, but he did it anyway. His eyes wandered in the room and suddenly landed on the same boy from before with the pretty sweater. The way he sings passionately, his hair falling down on his face and his cheeks are tainted in pink from losing his breath. He must have followed the priest's words, he's clearly very religious. If Jimin listens closely he can hear the pretty boy's voice. It's soft and smooth. The type of voice you'd want to hear as a lullaby. It's decided then, Jimin will flirt with him. He knows he doesn't stand a chance. That boy is a strong believer and Jimin is, well, a sinner. But don't opposites attract? He hopes that's the case. He doesn't seem like the type you'd go to for sex, but you can never tell what a person is really like until they take off their masks. Sometimes Jimin wonders if humans have as much depth as he thinks. Maybe he just hopes they do, otherwise they're too boring. But the thought of fucking a church boy really makes him excited. Corrupting someone's innocence isn't easy but it fulfills part of the rebellious side in every human. Jimin had stopped singing the moments his eyes locked on the boy, but he hadn't noticed everyone else stopped as well. Prayers and songs pass by quicker when unholy things are on your mind. When everyone scatter around, Jimin makes his way to the boy but before he can say anything, he tells the woman he's going to the bathroom. Perfect opportunity. The world must be in his favor today. He follows him, going unnoticed. When he walks into the bathroom, he notices how bright the room is. The walls are completely white, the lamp shines brightly and it's empty besides them. Apparently he came to wash his hands. "You," Jimin says and faces him. A bit startled, the boy looks at him and tilts his head to the side, as if asking what Jimin wants. "What's your name?"

"J-Jeon Jungkook," He suddenly chokes on his words. "And yours?" 

"Park Jimin." With a small smile that seems friendly, he approaches Jungkook. "I wanted to say that I noticed your voice during the time we all sang. You have a lovely voice." Jungkook blushes just from that. So he's a shy person. 

"T-Thank you." He bows politely. "U-Um, if I'm not mistaken, I sat beside you right before my mother forced me to move to a different seat." 

Jimin is a bit thrilled he remembers. "Yeah. Mind telling me how old are you? I want to know how to refer to you. I'm nineteen, by the way." 

"I-I see, so you're older!" Jungkook drops his posture a little bit to make the height difference between them less obvious. "I'm seventeen, I should be more polite to elders." 

"Elders?" Jimin laughs loudly, coming closer. "How mean, I'm only two years older than you."

"S-Still," Jungkook averts his gaze from the older man's, leaning against the wall in hopes of putting some distance between them but Jimin corners him. "I was taught that you should show respect to anyone who's older, even if it's just a year." 

"Hmm," Jimin can only hum. He reaches his hand forward and the younger male closes his eyes in fear but Jimin only pats his head gently. Jungkook lifts his face up, embarrassed when Jimin grins. "I also wanted to say you're really pretty." The boy is all giddy and blushing. He's so flustered Jimin thinks he's probably not used to other people approaching him. And that he may have a chance with him. 

"That's... that's not a compliment you tell a boy." Jungkook pouts, almost childishly. 

Jimin places his hand on the wall, right next to Jungkook's head as he leans forward. "Shouldn't you say thank you?"

"I-I should." He immediately agrees, his arms pressing against Jimin's chest in order to stop him from moving any closer. 

"I really like the fact you blush so easily," Jimin states, using his other hand to grab Jungkook's chin. "It makes me feel like I have an effect on you." 

"I'm sorry but," Jungkook stammers, reddening more when Jimin looks at him. "C-Can I ask what you want?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Jimin asks. "I'm hitting on you."

"My mom... she said I'm not ready to date girls yet so-"

"But I'm a guy."

"Oh."

"Here you go, problem solved." Jimin slides his hand down the wall to grab Jungkook's waist. He leans in but the younger male moves his head to the side. "It won't be too bad to kiss me, would it?"

"I don't know if I should," Jungkook mutters, voice weak and body warm from embarrassment. "I-I've never done something like that before and that's why... I'm uncertain." 

"There are so many things you've never done before. Saying you won't do it because you have no experience with it will prevent you from doing anything." Jimin leans in again. "And besides, when it's something that feels good, you shouldn't hesitate. Let yourself feel good." This time Jungkook doesn't resist, he lets the older male's plump lips touch his own. His eyes widen before he closes them and tries to relax, despite his racing heart. Jimin tightens his hold on Jungkook's waist and grabs him by the neck. The younger male is frozen in place, not really knowing what to do with his awkward hands before he realizes he should probably wrap them around Jimin's neck. Kissing feels weird. Maybe it's because Jungkook never tried it before. He tries to move in rhythm with Jimin but he's not very confident he's doing it right. He suddenly feels guilty for doing it in church but then Jimin bites his lower lip and that makes him feel ecstatic. The sensation causes a shiver to run down his spine and he forgets feeling sorry. Instead, he rakes Jimin's hair with his hand, trying to move closer. The older male feels the change and pressed Jungkook against the wall, shifting a knee between his legs. 

Jungkook lets out the softest moan Jimin had ever heard and he has to pull away to look at the younger male's face. It's redder than before and his eyes are glistening with tears. Jimin rubs his leg against the slowly forming bulge. Jungkook holds Jimin's shoulders for support. "This... feels..." He can't find a word to describe it. 

Jimin can't help but smirk. He bites Jungkook's ear lobe and whispers hotly in his ear, "Don't tell me you've never touched yourself." 

"N-No, I-I..." Jungkook is too flustered to speak and he just whimpers once more when Jimin kisses along his jaw line. 

What an innocent boy, Jimin almost feels bad. Except, the younger male seems to enjoy himself so he doesn't feel bad at all. If anything, he's satisfied. And here he thought it was going to be impossible to get that far. "Tell me, how does it feel? Do you like it?" Jimin taunts.

Jungkook whines when Jimin slips his hand inside his pants, covering his flushed face with one of his hands. "Don't... don't ask me that..." 

"Why not?" Jimin presses a wet kiss to Jungkook's sensitive neck, causing him to jerk slightly. "I want to know if I'm making you feel good." He grabs the base of Jungkook's hard cock, stroking up and down in a leisure pace. 

"What i-if someone walks in?" Jungkook breathes out, beating some sense into Jimin who drags him inside of a stall and locks the door. He kisses the younger male again, swallowing his moans. Jungkook's cock twitches and leaks with precum. "Wait, wait-my pants, I-I don't want to ruin them..." Jungkook mumbles between kisses. 

"You're right I wouldn't want to ruin them either, they make your thighs look good," Jimin says and begins unzipping them. He pulled them down along with Jungkook's boxers in one swift motion, revealing his erection. He drops to his knees, surprising the younger male when he licks the red tip. 

" _F-Fuck_ ," Jungkook says and then his eyes widen comically and he covers his mouth. "Oh, oh no. I just said a  _bad_ word." 

And really, if Jimin wasn't on his knees, ready to suck his dick, he would have squished his cheeks and tell him he's cute. "So what?" Jimin asks, licking the shaft, focusing on the prominent veins and licking beneath the undercut. 

"M-My mom, she'll get mad if she finds out..." He mumbles, hesitantly reaching a hand to grab Jimin's hair. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Jimin promises before engulfing the younger male's cock. Jungkook's breathing quickens and his grip on Jimin's hair becomes stronger. He closes his eyes and feels the older male bobbing his head, his own cock hitting Jimin's throat but the older male doesn't flinch. 

Jimin hums around Jungkook's pulsating cock, sending pleasant shivers. " _A-Ah, f-fuck_ ," He moans, cursing one more time. This time he doesn't even notice, he's overwhelmed by pleasure. Jimin sucks on the tip, licking the slit and enjoying the bitter taste of the pre-release. Jungkook lets out a series of loud moans and Jimin is just glad no one is around to hear those lewd sounds but him. "J-Jimin hyung," it rolls out of Jungkook's mouth accidentally but Jimin thinks it sounds perfect. His sweet, erotic voice makes the hard work of giving a blow job worth it. "I-I don't... know this feeling..." He mutters, looking down at the older male. "I can't... hold it, I'm-"

Without being able to finish his sentence, he comes inside Jimin's mouth. A lot of cum, Jimin almost thought he'll choke. When Jungkook's load ends, Jimin pulls away and licks his lips. He gets up and dresses the younger male who seems so out of it. "Hey, wasn't I right?" Jimin says, grabbing Jungkook's ass and taking him out of his trance. "You should always do things that make you feel good." 

"I-I guess," He lets Jimin kiss him and they leave the stall to wash their face. Their parents must be wondering where they are. They leave the bathroom together and see Jungkook's mother talking with Jimin's father. 

"Jimin, there you are. I'd like you to meet Ms. Jeon." His father says, and Jimin bows politely. 

"And I'd like you to meet Mr. Park." Jungkook's mother says, and Jungkook bows. "I can see your son already met mine." She smiles. 

"It's certainly nice." Jimin's father tries to put a hand on his son's shoulder but Jimin moves away, towards Ms. Jeon. 

"Your son is very polite, I can see you raised him very well." Jimin says, smirking at the younger male but to the older parents it seems like a friendly smile, not a cunning one. 

"My my, aren't you a nice boy." She compliments. "Your father and I were discussing about having dinner together at my house this Friday. Would you like that?" 

"I'd love that." Jimin answers without thinking twice. That surprised Jimin's father, who thought for sure it'll take hours of convincing for him to agree. He and Jungkook must get along very well. 

"What about you Jungkook?" His mother asks, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. 

"I-I'd love that too." Jungkook becomes flustered again. He thought he won't ever see Jimin again after they leave but it's not the case. 

"That's great to hear." Jimin locks eyes with him. "I can't wait." 

* * *

Jungkook doesn't know why, but he feels all hot and bothered during the week. Ever since the incident with Jimin at the church's bathroom, he has been itching to touch himself but was just too scared to get caught by his mother or he was too busy studying to fulfill the dream his mother had set for him and ended up refraining from doing it. A business man, that's his mother's dream for him. To be honest, he's not all that into it but his mother seems thrilled about the idea so he decided to make his passion a hobby and nothing more. Well, back to the first statement - he hates to admit it but he's very horny. It's Thursday afternoon. No one is home. His mother is shopping, his father is working and his older brother, he doesn't live here anymore. He's home alone. And he's after a short work out, so it wouldn't be suspicious if he enters the shower right now. Slowly, Jungkook makes his way to the bathroom and strips from his sweaty clothes, turning on the hot water. It washes over him, burning his soft skin a little bit. Jungkook thinks back to Sunday, remembering Jimin pinning him against a wall, kissing his neck, rubbing his knee against his own crotch. He closes his eyes and imagines the older male here with him, watching him and telling him he looks pretty. Jungkook doesn't know why this is the imagery he's going with, but maybe he just likes the idea of Jimin telling him nice things to make this dirty moment a bit more innocent. His cock is so sensitive to the touch, becoming erect almost immediately, somewhat embarrassing him. After a short while of strokes, he feels the familiar twist in his stomach. He recognizes it from before. His hard on leaks with pre-cum and he whines, quickly covering his mouth despite the fact no one else can hear him anyway. Biting on his finger, Jungkook thumbs the slit and shivers, ropes of white spurting out and dying the shower wall but the water quickly washes it away. He suddenly feels so relieved, like a huge amount of weight has been taken off his shoulders. Jungkook's libido energy was trapped inside his body for too long that it created a certain amount of stress within him. He couldn't resist the temptation and started stroking himself again, even though he was still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He jerks off once more, coming all over himself. The sound of a door being opened and closed followed by footsteps takes him out of his high. "Jungkook, where are you? I need help with the groceries." His mother shouts. 

"I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a second!" He yells back, stopping the water and drying his body quickly, lazily putting on his house clothes. Jungkook makes his way downstairs and helps place everything in the fridge carefully. 

"Are you excited for this Friday?" His mother questions, putting the leftover bags in a drawer.

Jungkook sweats nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Is he excited? Of course he is. The only thing on his mind for the past week is Jimin. His voice, his eyes, his lips, his gentle but strong touch. God, Jungkook had no idea how much you can actually miss a person. He heard his best friend Yugyeom complain about missing his girlfriend, who moved to a different school, all the goddamn time but he couldn't quite grasp the depth of those feelings seeing as he never experienced them before. Maybe it's simply because Jungkook's innocent, he never kissed anyone or has been touched until Jimin just randomly showed up, showing him the possibilities and how good new things can feel. Truthfully he liked it more than he should have. He's stuck in the same, boring routine every day and although he loves his life, a little excitement can't hurt. Further more, the older boy is very interesting. His way of speaking, that look in his eyes. Jimin's eyes are pretty, of course, but the look he has in them... it's similar to that of a dead fish. They're gloomy at first glance but when he made Jungkook feel good, when he spoke, they shined a little bit. Beyond the fact he likes how Jimin touches him, he also wants to get to know him better. They'd be surrounded by family, Jungkook knows Jimin wouldn't try anything. That'll be his chance to talk to the older male.

* * *

It's unlike Jimin to think about one person for so long but there he was, lying in his bed on his back, thinking about Jeon Jungkook, the pretty and pure boy he had tainted only three days ago in a church. That was fun. But it was more than that. For some reason, he liked how inexperienced and bashful Jungkook was. Sure, he had messed with virgins before but those ones tried to be more daring or at the very least touched themselves and knew what an orgasm is. Besides, the younger male's big, doe eyes almost stared into Jimin's soul. He's glad it wasn't a one time thing and that he gets a chance to see Jungkook again. He's going to corrupt him real good. Jungkook's expression, his flushed face and scrunched nose, they were adorable. No one ever looked this cute while coming down Jimin's throat. And before that, when he said he couldn't date girls because his mom said no. Jesus, fuck, he's  _so_  - Jimin seriously has no words. He wants to feel him more than last time. Maybe kiss his pretty ass and make him weep. He's definitely going to do that on their friendly meeting this Friday. Jimin's been eager, touching himself more frequently and imagining Jungkook's face as he does. Maybe that precious baby boy would like to suck his cock, who knows. He's going to try his luck whenever he gets the chance. He already knows Jungkook won't resist if he likes it. He does feel a bit bad, just thinking of how flustered the younger male would be if he'd do something next to his family. He'll try to be subtle.

* * *

Friday has finally arrived. It was a long week for both Jimin and Jungkook. Jimin's father told him to behave and dressed him up in a similar looking outfit to what he wore to church. And he brought wine which was rather expensive. He guessed his father really wanted to impress Jungkook's family, though he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because he's finally developing a social life after - Jimin sighs, he'd rather not think about the tragedy. Jungkook's house looks well designed and rather big. His mother opened the door almost as soon as Jimin's father knocked. They must have anticipated their arrival as well. Jimin bows politely, removes his shoes and walks inside to see Jungkook helping to organize the table. He was wearing a red, oversized sweater that dropped low enough to show his thin collar bones and dark blue jeans that hugged his butt nicely. He looked sinful. When the younger male noticed Jimin's ogling, he quickly made his way to him, all bashful when he tried to bow politely. The older male stopped him and patted his shoulder instead. ”Don't be formal with me." 

Jungkook nods in understanding, the feeling of Jimin's hand still lingers even when he walks to a seat in the table. "Are you going to sit here?" He questions the older male. 

"Wanna sit next to me?" Jimin grins, tapping the empty chair next to him. Jungkook shyly shook his head, instead taking the seat in front of him. Being too close to the older male might make him explode. 

In the end Jimin was stuck between his own father and a free chair with Jungkook in front of him, sitting between his own parents. The tablecloth was quite long and it even reached their legs. But everyone already held hands, praying for the food. Jimin barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went with it. "Now, let's eat." Jungkook's father says, uncovering the main dish which was stuffed chicken. 

"It looks delicious," Jimin compliments because, of course, he didn't forget his manners. Except, when he said that, he looked directly at Jungkook. Now that's a piece of meat Jimin would like to put his mouth on. Jungkook can only avert his gaze and hope his mother won't notice the tomato shade on his face. While everyone were eating and conversing Jimin became bored. He was hoping at least one thing they'd say would be interesting but alas, he was proven wrong. He's not that hungry to begin with and Ms. Jeon's cooking isn't exactly what he'd call gourmet food. Jungkook doesn't seem up to their chatter as well. Perfect, they can go up and spend some alone time. Jimin moved closer until the tablecloth covered his legs completely and slowly straightened his leg until it touched Jungkook's knee. The younger male almost jumped in place, locking eyes with Jimin who looked ready to devour him. The older male shifts his leg higher, touching Jungkook's inner thigh and watching him bite his lower lip, trying to muffle any possible sound he might make. "Hey, Jungkook, are you okay?" Jimin asks after pressing his foot against the younger male's crotch and quickly moving away his leg. "You're all red." 

"I-I'm fine," Jungkook mumbles, fanning his face. He can't believe he thought the guy who sucked him off in a public bathroom will be anything close to tamed. 

"Jimin's right honey, you don't look that great." His mother says, feeling his forehead. "Perhaps it's best if you go up and rest."

"Do you want me to help you go up and bring you water or a pill?" Jimin suggests, already prepared to get up. Jungkook wonders how everyone else around the table miss the mischievous stare in the older male's eyes. 

"You're such a kind boy, Jimin." Jungkook's father praises, flashing a smile to Jimin's father. "My wife did say he was a well behaved boy but to think it's to this extent." 

"Thank you," Jimin bows and makes his way to Jungkook, reaching a helping hand and quickly turning him around so that no one will see Jungkook's erection. "I'll be taking him to his room." He wraps an arm around his waist for support and together they make their way upstairs, to Jungkook's kind of messy room. In one swift motion, Jimin lifts Jungkook up in bridal style and carries him to the bed, gently placing him on the soft sheets and hovering over. "Do you feel better now? Or do you want me to give you medicine?" Jimin raises an eyebrow, moving in closer. 

Jungkook wants to get mad, to tell him that his family can come in any moment, to resist and move away but when he feels the older male holding his hand and smiling, he can't help but go lax. "Now that you say that... Can you get me some juice?" 

Jimin can't help but beam at how insanely cute Jungkook looks when he says that, with his tousled hair and embarrassed expression. "What flavor?" He asks, getting up. 

"Grape." 

"No problem, anything else?" Jimin asks, standing near the door. Jungkook shakes his head. Turning to lay on his stomach, the younger male groaned into the pillow. Why must he be so awkward next to the smooth Jimin? He can't seem to be calm, at least not completely. He stands up in front of his mirror and messes up his hair more, pulls down the sweater until you can almost see his nipples and unbuttons his jeans, although he leaves it zipped up. He feels a bit cheap doing it but when Jimin walks in, holding two cups of grape juice in his hands, Jungkook forgets about it and stands in his way, overcoming his shyness for a split second and kissing him. He pulls away as fast as possible and turns around to make sure Jimin wouldn't be able to see his red face. "That was surprising." The older male says, placing the cups on the drawer next to Jungkook's bed and back-hugging him. "If you wanted me that bad, why didn't you say so?" He whispers hotly in the younger male's ear. trailing his hand down and slipping it under his shirt, moving to pinch his nipples. Without meaning to, Jungkook lets out a quiet moan. "Oh, are they sensitive?" He asks, but doesn't wait for Jungkook to confirm and instead rolls it between his fingers, getting a more obvious response this time. Jungkook arches his back, closing his eyes. "You're so adorable." Jimin can't help but chuckle, pressing wet kissed to Jungkook's nape. "I've been thinking about you the whole week. Your pretty voice and your long eye lashes batting when you can't help yourself..." 

"J-Jimin, w-we shouldn't do that kind of thing when there are people around..." Jungkook whines when he feels Jimin's hand rubbing his clothed cock.

"Does it mean it's more than fine when there aren't any people?" Jimin grins, biting Jungkook's ear lobe and turning him around. 

"That's... not what I meant..." He looks down, too embarrassed to look the older male in the eye. 

"Look at me." On cue Jungkook lifts up his head only to be met with Jimin's soft lips. He closes his eyes out of instinct. The younger male moves his hands to wrap them around Jimin's neck, still feeling inexperienced next to the older male who slips his hands into Jungkook's backside pockets, squeezing his butt. Jungkook gasps into Jimin's mouth, feeling his body heat up. He loses his ability to think when Jimin moves them to the bed again. Jungkook lies on his back, opening his hooded eyes to stare at Jimin. "Are you okay?" He worriedly asks, taking Jungkook by surprise. 

"Y-Yeah, why are you asking?" Jungkook covers his face with one hand. 

"Even though I may have come off as forceful during our first time meeting, I wouldn't want to do anything that'll upset you." Jimin explains, moving closer until his face is barely an inch away from the younger male's. "Are you okay with what I'm doing?" 

"H-Hmm." Jungkook hums in response, slightly spreading his legs more without noticing. 

"Then let's decide on a safe word before we continue."

"Safe word?" Jungkook finally moves his hand away, looking at the older male.

"Yeah, because it would ruin the mood if we had to stop every minute to confirm the other is okay with that. Let's decide on a word that if you say it, I'll immediately stop." 

Jungkook thinks it's actually a pretty smart system. "H-How about Red?" 

"Red it is." Jimin grins before leaning to capture Jungkook's lips with his own, grabbing the hem of Jungkook's sweater to remove it. "You have a nice body." The older male compliments, leaning down to kiss Jungkook's chest, his abdomen and belly button. He goes further down and is met with Jungkook's boner. Jimin notices the jeans are unbuttoned. He quickly unzips them and pulls them away along with Jungkook's briefs. The tip of his cock is already red and wet. Jimin licks his lips before sucking on the tip. He swifts his tongue across the slit and watches how the younger male jerks in response. Grabbing Jungkook's thighs harshly, Jimin lifts his legs up to reveal his puckered entrance. 

Jungkook, uncertain of where it's going, stutters. "H-Hyung, what are you d-" his sentence gets cut off during to the foreign feeling of a tongue. It felt unusual and out of place, although not bad and therefore Jungkook chose not to use his safety word. Jimin knows better so he'll follow his lead. 

Jimin grabs Jungkook's ass cheeks and spreads them to give himself better access to the smooth, virgin hole. He looks up for a moment to see Jungkook shutting his eyes tightly, face flushed with one hand resting above his head and the other holding the sheets beneath him. He kisses along Jungkook's inner thigh, watching him shiver in delight, before plunging his tongue inside the clenching hole. Jungkook can't keep quiet at the feeling and moans, quickly covering his mouth. This was unexpected. Jimin resolves in pushing his tongue deeper and kneading Jungkook's ass gently. The younger male feels the tongue moving around inside him and he can't even think of how dirty it is because it feels good. He never knew it could be a sexual area but ever since he met Jimin he had discovered a few more things about the human body. Jimin moves his hand to stroke Jungkook's cock as well, imagining the bliss filled expression on his face as he mewls quietly, sighing at the contact. Pulling his mouth away, Jimin speaks. "How about you touch your nipples, hmm?" He suggests but the younger male feels like it's an order more than anything. Jungkook quickly obeys, whimpering at the mixed sensations going through his body. His dick leaks constantly and Jimin uses the pre cum as lube as he strokes him faster.

"I-I'm gonna-" Jungkook gasps, rolling his hips at the feeling. His body burns and he's aching for release. Jimin speeds up his pace, licking the oozing off fluids. The younger male bit his lower lip so hard to prevent himself from screaming in pleasure, coming inside Jimin's mouth on ropes of white. He pants heavily, trying to relax his racing heart. The older male gets up and brings the juice cups for them to drink. "T-Thank you." 

"Give me your number." Jimin says, taking his phone out of his pocket. Jungkook doesn't hesitate, typing his digits. "Great, now I can freely text you."

"Y-You want to talk to me?" Jungkook asks as he dresses up.

"Of course, that's why I asked your number. That way you'll be more available for me to talk to you." Jimin places Jungkook's messy hair strands behind his ear. 

"H-Hey," Jungkook mumbles, averting his gaze. "D-Do you want me to do anything for you?" He shyly looks at Jimin's hard on. 

"That depends, do you want to?" 

"W-Well..." Jungkook trails off. "It's only fair."

"That's not what I asked." Jimin cups Jungkook's cheeks with his hands. "Do you want to or not?" The younger male nods, cheeks tainted in pink. Jimin pulls Jungkook by the hair, kissing his lips until he can't breathe. Things were about to get more heated until Jimin heard someone walking up the stairs and pulled away. "Wipe your slick lips." He says, fanning the younger male with his hand to make his face less red. Jimin took his shirt out of his jeans for it to cover his crotch.  Someone knocks but walks in without waiting for them to say come in. It's Jungkook's mother. 

"Are you feeling any better, Jungkookie?" She asks, settling on the bed next to him. 

"Y-Yes, Jimin took a good care of me." Jungkook smiles sheepishly, glancing at the older male who ruffled his hair. 

"He just needed a drink and some fresh air." 

"Thank you for being helpful to my son." She wraps an arm around said boy. "You still feel a bit warm, maybe you should rest." 

"Then I'll let him be, I wouldn't want to burden him." Jimin gets up. 

"I appreciate you being understanding, Jimin." She gets up too, walking out of the room along with the young male. "We intended to spend more time with you and your father but seeing as Jungkook is a bit sick, I think it'll be for the better if you leave. I'm very sorry." 

"Of course! You have no need to apologize at all. Family comes before everything." Jimin smiles, heading back to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you and Jungkook get along. He's not a bad boy, he's just very shy and timid so it's hard for him to make friends, even if he has a lovely personality. He's very quirky and kind, others just don't let him express that side of him." She breathes out loudly, pouring herself a glass of water. "But since you're easygoing it seems like you can be patient enough until he opens up."

"I'll wait for him to be comfortable enough to express himself freely." 

* * *

During Friday, Saturday and Sunday, Jimin and Jungkook had texted each other non stop. The older male sent a message first and truth to be told, he didn't expect them to have that much in common. They also talked on the phone and Jimin somehow managed to convince Jungkook to sing for him. He was nervous and his voice was shaky but it was good nevertheless. When Monday came, Jimin's university had early morning classes and after around 1, he was free. He took his phone out. 

  
_ To: Jungkook _

_When do you finish today?_

_sent at: 13:35_

  
It never takes Jungkook long to reply. 

  
_ From: Jungkook _

_In 20 minutes, why?_

_received at: 13:40_

  
Jimin is glad it's soon enough. 

  
_ To: Jungkook  _

_Great, I'll pick you up. Meet me in the front gate_

_sent at: 13:41_

  
In the meanwhile, Jungkook focused on the lesson and Jimin went home to change to clothes he actually likes. He put on his ripped, black jeans, his favorite pair of sneakers and a white wife beater. Jimin left the house two minutes before Jungkook's school day was over, seeing as he has a vehicle so he can take his time. The younger male stood near the gate, red faced and slightly nervous. Jimin is going to pick him up from school. "Hey Kook-ah, who are you waiting for?" Yugyeom asks, standing besides him. 

"O-Oh, just a friend. He said he'll pick me up so..." Jungkook blushed further more. 

"Any chance you like that friend of yours?" Yugyeom teases, laughing when Jungkook hit his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes." 

They continued their pointless chatter until a loud motorcycle made its way near the front gate, a man in ripped clothes and a black helmet riding it. As soon as he took off his helmet, his hair dropped down, revealing his handsome face. He got off the bike and made his way towards Jungkook with all eyes on him. "Hey Jungkook, hope you don't mind riding the motorbike with me." He throws a helmet to the younger male. 

"N-No, not at all. I always wanted to ride one." 

"Good," Jimin grins. "You look cute with your school uniform." 

Jungkook reddened and covered his face with the helmet, "T-Thanks, let's go?" He reaches his hand and Jimin grabs it, making his way to the motorcycle with their hands held. Jimin sits in the front, putting on a helmet because safety comes first. Jungkook sits behind him, hugging his waist and leaning his body against his back. 

"Hold on tight," Jimin says, making sure Jungkook won't fall off. They hit the road with a fast speed.

"Was..." A girl's voice starts speaking. "Was that the nerdy guy Jungkook with a super hot bad boy on a motorcycle?" 

"Yes," Yugyeom says, a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes it was."   
  
"Huh." She stares at the vehicle moving further away. "You see something new every day"

"Where are we going?" Jungkook asks, clinging to the older male and enjoying the ride. He always wanted a motorcycle but his mother told him it's way too dangerous. 

"To a cafe, I'll buy you something to eat." 


	2. My Bad Boy, Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook become a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am red velvet trash  
> yes, bad boy is their best song ever   
> it even beats cool hot sweet love and honestly I never thought anything could  
> anyWAY enough about me being a girl groups lesbian, hope you enjoy this new chapter  
> sorry ahead for mistakes but I hope you like it nevertheless  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

"This cake is really good!" Jungkook says excitedly, taking another spoonful in his mouth.  

Jimin and him are currently in a cafe. Jimin ordered them something sweet to eat so that they could sit and chat. "how was school?" 

"I enjoyed it since we had art today." Jungkook smiles, looking very cute, tilting his head to the side. "What do you study hyung?"

"My major is Fine Arts and music," Jimin says. "Is it yours as well?"

"Oh, well, I'm studying management." The older male can sense the disappointment in Jungkook's suddenly quieter voice.   
   
"You don't like it?" Jimin asks, but he can already tell what the answer is by looking at the younger male's expression.

"Not in particular, no." He sighs. "My mom said I'll have more chances of finding a job with this kind of major rather than art... She didn't force me but I knew she'd be upset if I went against her." 

"Is it too late to change your decision?" Jimin wonders out loud, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. 

"Maybe not, but I want to keep my mother happy..." Jungkook exhales as he finishes his food. 

"I know you do, you're a kind son." Jimin pets Jungkook's head, slightly messing up his hair. "But there's nothing wrong with putting your passion before her preference. I think your mother is an understanding woman, she'll be able to live with you not making as much but still doing what you love. If you're happy with your choice, she should be as well." 

"I know you're right but I'd hate to disappoint her." Jungkook mumbles quietly, not feeling up to confronting her. "She gave me life and taught me to believe, I feel as if I owe her as much." 

"What you owe her is your happiness, nothing more. Even if it's at the cost of the job she wanted for you, she should be there to support you." Jimin pays the check and they head to stand in front of the parked motorcycle. "Do you want to come over to my place?" Jimin offers.

Jungkook blushes a little bit, he doesn't know why. He's sure Jimin had not meant it in a suggestive way. "Y-Yeah, why not. I mean, you saw my room, it's only fair I see yours."

"Great, hop on." Jimin says when he settles on top of the vehicle. Jungkook settles comfortably behind, naturally wrapping his arms around the older male. The ride isn't long and as soon as they get off, Jimin grabs Jungkook by the hand, making his way to the door. Jungkook is somewhat flustered but he's glad about it, his heart racing. The older male's place is drastically larger than Jungkook's but with that being said, Jimin lives with only his father. "Do you want something to drink?" 

"O-Oh, no, I'm fine." Jungkook smiles bashfully, tagging along when the older male goes into his room. Jimin's room is clean, with walls covered in black and white stripes and a few posters. A book shelf right next to the window, filled with many books Jungkook read as well. A desk with a laptop on top of it. The room has air conditioning, too. It's pleasantly chilly. "You have a pretty room."

"Why thank you, I designed it myself." Jimin grins, grabbing Jungkook by the neck. "And you have very pretty eyes." 

"T-Thanks, my parents' genes designed them." Jungkook coyly says, somehow his lame excuse for a joke made Jimin laugh and it was lovely. 

"As cute as always." Jimin pinches Jungkook's cheek, leaning forward but instead of kissing his lips like the younger male thought he'll do, Jimin ended up pressing a kiss to his big nose. He watches as the redness paints Jungkook's cheeks and he bites his lower lip, pouting. Gathering his courage, the younger male moves closer, pressing his lips to Jimin's out of his own will. That surprised the older male but he complied, kissing back. "Missed me that much?" He grins, embarrassing Jungkook's further more, as if he wasn't awkward enough. 

"I, uh," Jungkook stammers, making his way to the shelf and grabs a book. "Really love this book." 

"You like One Hundred Years of Solitude?" Jimin asks, approaching him. He gets a nod in return. "That's surprising, I didn't think any teenagers would like it." Jimin grabs the book, opening it randomly.  **“It's enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this moment."** He reads out with a smile. 

**"There is always something left to love."** Jungkook replies with his own quote.   
  
"I see you did your reading." Jimin chuckles. "Anything else on this shelf that you read before?"

"Almost everything." Jungkook runs his eyes over the covers, trying to find something he especially enjoyed. "Crime and Punishment is definitely a good one." 

"A unique choice for someone with your nature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow. 

"Nothing. It's odd, you chose my favorite book out of them all." He says when the younger male puts the book back in place. 

"Did I?" Jungkook has a beautiful smile on his face. "I like a lot of the lines and the irony in the story." He sits on the bed, Jimin follows. It seems the older male is more interested in listening to him rather than talking. "Most of my friends don't enjoy reading as much, they prefer video games. I can't say I don't love them either but there's just something about books, you know?"

"As you can tell by my shelf." Jimin yawns tiredly, lying down. 

"You're more of a nerd than I am for reading all of those." 

"If you'd like, I wouldn't mind lending you some of them that you haven't read. They're all very good." He grabs Jungkook and pulls him down as well. "Maybe I can even read some of them to you."

"T-That's kind of you to offer but I wouldn't want to waste your time..." Jungkook mutters shyly, feeling Jimin pulling him closer until they're cuddling on the bed. "You already read everything so it'll bore you..."

"Not at all; I'd love reading them to someone." Jimin closes his eyes, breathing slowly. "Especially to you. It's even better if the person likes these types of books that most people nowadays find boring."

Jungkook imagines Jimin's soothing voice reading to him, adding all the emotions and perhaps acting up some of the scenes, seeing as he's passionate about it. "I-I guess I can't say no!" Jungkook says, almost too excitedly, half yelling in Jimin's ear, but that makes him laugh. "S-Sorry." 

"It's okay," he looks to his side, cupping Jungkook's cheek. 

Freaking out internally, Jungkook sits up. "H-Hey, I'd like to, uh, g-get to know you better! How about we talk?" 

_ Smooth, Jeon Jungkook. Real cha-cha slide smooth.  _

"Of course, I feel the same anyway." Jimin runs a hand through his hair and Jungkook thinks the man looks insanely attractive when he does so. "What would you want to know?"

"W-Well, I know it's personal but... I wanted to ask about your mother." Jungkook expects to see a fallen expression on Jimin's face but instead the older male is casual. 

"She was a good person." Jimin starts, almost grieving for a second there. "She loved me for who I am and accepted the person I am rather easily." 

"What did she do?" 

"She was a nurse." Jimin turns the question around. "What about your older brother? Are you two close?" 

"We were until he moved out..." Jungkook looks sad. Jimin rubs his shoulder as a way to cheer him up. "He lives with his girlfriend now." 

"I see. You must miss him." With a cute puppy face, the younger male agrees with Jimin's words. "How about we play a game? Asking questions straight ahead ruins the mystery of meeting someone new." Jimin says. 

"Oh, great! I love games, what game?" Jungkook is glad Jimin is changing the subject. He'd prefer doing something more fun at the moment rather than reminisce. 

"How about the truth guessing game?" 

"What's that?" Jungkook had never heard of that.

"It's quite simple." The older male stretches. "I say something about you that I think is true. There are two rules. I can't say something that applies to myself as well. For example I can't say you are a male because I am one too."

"And the second rule?"

"The first to say something wrong loses." Jimin smiles. "Not very complicated."

"It sounds fun." Jungkook beams. He loves playing new games. 

"Your favorite color is red." Jimin starts. 

Jungkook hums in approval. "Your favorite color is blue." 

"You believe in God." 

Jungkook nods. "You don't?" He asks out of curiosity, but Jimin counts it as part of the game.

"No, I don't." He responds. "You never kissed until this year."

The younger male blushes. "Y-You read Gone with the Wind." He says after taking a brief look at Jimin's shelf again. 

"You touched yourself for the first time after our little session in the bathroom." Jimin states confidently, moving closer. 

"I-I," Jungkook gulps. "W-Well..." 

"Am I right?" Jimin inquires, although the answer seems pretty obvious considering the younger male's reaction.

"Y-You are." Jungkook averts his gaze. "A-And you never sucked someone off in a public bathroom." He tries to fight Jimin with his own game.

"You're wrong." 

That backfires.

"Guess I'm the winner." Jimin smirks. "Time for your penalty."

"Wait, what?" Jungkook's eyes widen. "I thought it's a friendly game!"

"And what's a friendly game without a punishment for the loser?" Jimin sits with his legs crossed. "Come here." He pats his lap, signaling Jungkook to sit on him. The latter obeys, moving closer until he's comfortable on top of the older male. "Now make me feel good."

"H-Huh?" Jungkook reddens, heart beating too fast against his chest. "H-How am I supposed to d-do that?"

"You're a smart boy." Jimin grabs Jungkook's butt. "You can think of something, I'm sure." The younger male squeaks, retorting to kissing the older male. Their kiss is long, their tongues touch and Jungkook can't help but grind against Jimin's crotch, feeling too hot to stay quiet. He mewls into the older male's mouth, feeling the latter hardening against his ass. Out of sheer impulse he separates from the kiss only to tug at Jimin's shirt before removing it completely, running his hand across Jimin's toned and exposed chest. Jimin mimics his action, removing Jungkook's shirt. Their bare chests touch and Jungkook breathes in content, connecting his lips with Jimin's. He's not quite certain what he's doing but he hopes his hyung is feeling as good as him. His cock rubs against the rough fabric of his pants, making him uncomfortable. Jimin helps by unbuttoning Jungkook's jeans and then his own. Raising his hips up, Jungkook pulls his pants down along with his underwear, feeling the cold air in the room hitting his erection. After that, he gets rid off Jimin's undergarments,  moaning when he feels their warm cocks touching. 

"I-It feels good..." Jungkook stutters, taking a hold of the two leaking shafts and rubbing them together. Jimin grunts, grabbing Jungkook's butt cheeks, kneading them and sucking a hickey on the younger male's neck. The tips of their cocks touch, causing both of them to jerk. It was daring of Jungkook to rub his thumb over Jimin's precum covered slit before continuing to do the same to himself. Jungkook's much more sensitive, feeling Jimin pressing a kiss to his perked up nipples and whimpering. The fluids are oozing off his aching tip and he can't stop smearing the precum over their dicks, feeling them twitch in unison. "A-Am I making you f-feel good too, hyung?" Jungkook shyly asks. 

"You have no idea baby." Jimin gives him confidence with his slightly raspy voice, slapping his ass. Jungkook gasps in shock, but he can't deny he likes the somewhat stinging feeling. He resumes stroking them with his hand, feeling his own orgasm nearing. 

"C-Close," Jungkook manages to murmurs before he feels himself squirting his cum over his and Jimin's abdomens. Despite his sensitivity, he keeps stroking Jimin along with his own cock, wondering if the older male is enjoying this. Not too late after, Jimin groans loudly, cumming on Jungkook's hand and their stomachs. "W-Was that okay?" 

"It was more than okay." Jimin reassures the worried boy, turning them around so that Jungkook was lying on his back and Jimin's on top of him. The older male licks the semen from Jungkook's chest and stomach. Out of embarrassment, the younger male grabs a pillow and covers his face with it. "Don't be shy, your cum tastes good." He teases.

Jungkook uses the pillow to hit Jimin with. "S-Stop mocking me." 

"You got my cum all over your hand and my pillow, it's hard to resist the urge to make you feel flustered." 

Realization dawns on Jungkook. "Oh no, I ruined your-" 

Jimin grabs his arm, "You still have some on your hand, how about you lick it?" For some reason, Jungkook does as he's told. The taste is bitter but he doesn't mind that much. "Since you were the last to go, it's my turn to guess a truth about you." The older male is serious all of a sudden, leaning in. "You like me." He declares, but nonetheless waits for a reply. 

"L-Like you?" Jungkook's face is crimson red and he swears Jimin can hear his heart rapidly beating, ready to pop out of his chest any minute now. If it weren't for the sound of someone entering the house, Jungkook might have said something he'll regret. Instead Jimin gets up, muttering curse words and getting dressed. Picking up his own clothes, Jungkook gets dressed up and hurriedly sprints outside, not giving Jimin a chance to ask or say anything. 

* * *

Jungkook may have been avoiding Jimin's calls and messages for a week. Truth to be told he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because the older male is extremely overwhelming and he takes out a side of Jungkook the younger male never knew he had. He doesn't think it's bad, only new and somewhat scary. Not to mention Jimin's a boy and Jungkook has no idea how his parents feel about boys kissing boys. No one ever said something that 'absurd' exists. Although Yugyeom's reaction to Jimin was rather neutral he can't rely on his opinion to compare it to his family. They're extremely religious and his mother told him God created a woman to be with a man. But Jungkook simply has urges he can't resist every time Jimin touches him. He wants to be held, to be kissed, to be touched in any way the older male desires and he's afraid he might lose himself within the mixed emotions. He'd prefer to simply stay put and away. He tried his best not to think about the older male, not to imagine his voice talking soothingly and his smug expressions. But no matter where he goes, he sees Jimin's face. It's distressing, really, to only see one person. His parents asked him why his mind is elsewhere lately but he brushed them off, saying he's busy with studying. Though he couldn't focus at all, Jimin's face constantly popping up to his mind. He's reminded of the older male's kisses and he's trying to refuse the burning feeling running across his body, managing to prevent himself from messaging him back. He wants to forget these feelings. Except, Jimin has other plans. As soon as Jungkook leaves the school gate, he's being pinned to the wall. "Why are you ignoring me?" A familiar voice says, holding him in place with just his stare. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"J-Jimin hyung." Jungkook says, startled. 

"I don't want to cause a scene here." Jimin removes his grip on the younger male, gently holding his hand instead. "Will you go to the park with me? I want us to talk." With a quiet hum of approval, Jungkook walks at time with the older male. They arrive and before Jungkook can squat and sit on the grass, Jimin takes a blanket out of his bag and spreads it on the lawn, somewhere far away from the rest of the people. They settle on the soft fabric. "Are you hungry?" 

"A-A little bit, yes." 

"Great, I brought food." Jimin takes a basket out of his bag with all sorts of side dishes and sandwiches in it. It almost feels like a picnic. Well, in all reality, that's what it is. Taking his earphones out, he plugs them to his phone, handing one ear bud to Jungkook who accepts, enjoying Jimin's music pick. They're silent for a few minutes, only eating and listening to music. When they're done with the food, Jimin lies down on his back. Jungkook imitates him, lying on his side and eyeing the older male. They're not saying anything, just looking at each other, but Jungkook can't help feeling overjoyed. He had missed Jimin, "You keep gawking at me, why's that?"

"O-Oh sorry," Jungkook apologizes. "I was... wondering why we're here."

"You're not enjoying yourself?"

"I am!" Jungkook confirms, maybe too enthusiastically, but Jimin finds it cute. "I mean, did you take me here just so that we can have a picnic?"

"It's not just a picnic."

"It's not?"

"No, it's our first date."

"D-Date?" Jungkook springs up, the ear bud falling out of his ear. 

"I realized it's unfair of me to ask you if you like me after barely making an effort to actually make you feel liked, that's why I decided to take you out."

"You're... not mad at me?"

"No, not at all." Jimin caresses Jungkook's cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbones. "I'm mad at myself for not being fair to you." Jimin starts playing with Jungkook's hair, tugging his hair behind his ear. "I also brought a book you never read before, in case you want to do something." 

"Gone with the Wind?" Jungkook giggles. 

"That way you can't use it against me." Jimin explains, sitting with his legs crossed. "You can rest your head on my lap and read, if you want." 

This entire week Jungkook has been telling himself he doesn't need the older male to feel content, to feel happy. But one thing is for certain, he's a _bad liar_ . He places his head on Jimin's lap, taking a deep breath and opening the book, letting Jimin play with his hair. The sun is shining brightly and a weak breeze blows, making their time together more pleasant. Maybe they can go on more dates like this one. Jungkook hopes as he gets absorbed in the book. 

* * *

Jimin picks Jungkook up from his high school whenever he has the chance. Luckily for him, his schedule is extremely convenient and he comes for him almost every day. The students don't stare him down anymore, they're used to it. Well, most of them. Jungkook's friend, Yugyeom, always looks at him warily. Speaking of Jungkook, his best friend hasn't had the chance to officially meet Jimin but the younger male mentioned him countless times. The principal of the school would glare at him every time he's waiting near the gate but Jungkook wouldn't mind, he'd run past him, catch the helmet Jimin throws at him and get behind, no longer shy about hugging him for safety. "I like it when you pick me up hyung." Jungkook smiles when they arrive to their usual coffee shop. "It gives me energy to see you after studying for so long."

 

"You say the cutest things without meaning to." Jimin grins, pinching his cheek and resisting the urge to coo at him because he knows Jungkook isn't fond of it when they're in public. Well, he probably is, he's just too timid to let it show when they're not alone. "How was school today?"

 

"Not any different." Jungkook sips his hot chocolate. "Kind of boring, although Yugyeom and I sort of had a fight."

 

Jimin moves from sitting in front of Jungkook to sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to offer comfort. "What happened?"

 

"He got upset with me." Jungkook leans in to the touch, resting his head in the crook of Jimin's neck. "Mostly because he said I barely meet up with him, and he doesn't know you so he's worried you might be influencing me in a bad way."

 

Jimin looks around the cute and colorful shop they're sitting in, surrounded by people smiling and laughing. "Yeah, we're in a terrible enviroment."

 

The younger male slaps his chest weakly. "You know what I mean. When you're religious and closed in a certain neighborhood, along with people that are awfully lot like you, seeing an outsider is a shocker. Especially if that outsider is so similar to a cliché bad boy from some movie."

 

"I don't mind meeting with him, if that's what you're implying."

 

"Great." Jungkook kisses Jimin's cheek. "Because he's going to join us right now, there he is at the door."

 

"Wait, what?" Jimin's eyes widen when he looks at the entrance. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He whispers.

 

"It's was spontaneous, I said it before leaving because we were arguing." Jungkook replies with a silent voice, greeting his childhood friend. "Hey, sorry you couldn't come with us."

 

"It's fine, it was very last minute and your boyfriend was already here with his motorcycle." Yugyeom exhales when he sits down, somewhat tired from walking.

 

"Oh, uh, he's not my... my boyfriend." Jungkook reddens, realizing the position they're in works against his words. He moves away from Jimin's warmth, settling closer to the window. "We're just friends."

 

"Ah, I see." Yugyeom seems uncomfortable all of a sudden. "It was my bad." He shifts his gaze to the older male. "We haven't had the chance to properly meet each other but I've heard a lot about you. My name's Kim Yugyeom." He extends a hand.

 

Jimin shakes it, smiling politely. "I'm Park Jimin, nice to officially meet you too. I've heard plenty about you as well."

 

"You know, I didn't hear the story of how you two met fully." Yugyeom says, voice laced with curiosity. "Whenever I'd bring it up, Jungkookie would avoid it. I thought maybe you'll give me more details."

 

Jungkook's become embarrassingly red. "Yugyeom! I told you not to bring this up."

 

"By your reaction, it's already suspicious." His best friend is interested in knowing.

 

"Nothing much happened. We went to the bathroom at the same time, I remember hearing his singing voice in church and ended up complimenting him about it. Our parents chatted and so when we left together, they asked my dad and me to come over at the weekend." Jimin keeps it subtle, leaving the dirty stuff out.

 

"Is that really it?" Yugyeom questions. Jimin nods. "Odd. From his reaction, I thought there was more to it."

 

"Jungkook's a shy person, I'm sure to him meeting someone at the bathroom is awkward enough to make him flustered." The older male ruffles the taller male's hair.

 

"I suppose." Yugyeom doesn't seem to fully buy it, but he doesn't pester. Whatever events happened, they want to keep them private and he respects that.

* * *

It seemed like Yugyeom and Jimin got along pretty well, to Jungkook's relief. He was worried, in case they might clash or anything. They both liked classical music, which was never completely Jungkook's style. "I'm going to the bathroom." He announces, getting past Jimin who quite bluntly checks out his ass.

 

"So," Yugyeom takes a spoonful of his cake. "You and Kook, huh?"

 

Raising an eyebrow, Jimin crosses his arms. "What about us?"

 

"Don't play dumb." Yugyeom rolls his eyes. "I'd expect that from him, but not you." He stretches in his seat. "I always thought he's gay, though to think he'd actually find someone... That's kinda weird."

 

"What do you mean?" Jimin's confused.

 

"He's very conservative, pretty introverted." He sighs. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, yeah? It's just... he always had difficulty talking to people so having him seem that close to you... I wonder, just what did you do?" His serious stare locks on Jimin. "I don't know you Jimin, but Kook's my best friend and I want to make sure he's not being used by someone because he's innocent and doesn't get it."

 

"Funny. For two people who grew up in the same enviroment, you seem to have a different mindset." Jimin grins. "I feel better now, knowing his friend isn't as oblivious as him. I actually do like him, never thought it would happen but he's very charming. I think he likes me too, but he doesn't really seem to get it."

 

"Figures." Yugyeom laughs. "He's rather naive."

 

When Jungkook returns, he's surprised to see them grinning from ear to ear. "What are you two talking about?" He's about to sit down besides Jimin when the older male pulls him to his lap. "H-Hey, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm showing you affection." Jimin simply states.

 

"It's inappropriate in public," Jungkook dismisses him, breaking through his gentle grip and moving to sit next to his best friend instead. "What were you talking about while I was gone?"

 

"Nothing much, Jimin just said he also needs to go to the bathroom." Yugyeom hints.

 

"I did," The oldest of the trio gets up. "I'll be right back."

 

"So, Kook, what's the deal?" Yugyeom asks the moment Jimin disappears out of sight.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jungkook doesn't get what his friend is trying to say.

 

"Look, I don't care what your sexuality is and you have no need to come out to me or anyone or anything, but if you like Jimin, shouldn't you let him know?" Yugyeom tries to be up front but mellow in an attempt to not overwhelm him.

 

"What are you talking about?" Jungkook stutters, clearly taken aback.

 

"Why do you always do that?" His best friend sighs, rubbing his temples. "You sabotage your own happiness to make others happy, you know that?"

 

"I don't-"

 

"Are you worried that your mom will be mad that you like a boy?" Yugyeom wonders. Most of the time, it's the pressure from his mother that affects Jungkook to try and be little Mr. Perfect for her sake.

 

"It's not that simple." Jungkook admits, eyes looking down. " I don't... know if... if I really know him... I think I should go." He gets up and rushes out before Yugyeom can stop him or the older male returns.

* * *

Jimin sat with Yugyeom for a while, talking about Jungkook and learning new things about him. He ended up dropping Yugyeom at home instead of letting him walk since now he had a spare helmet. "He'll come around." Yugyeom tried to comfort the older male who seemed genuinely into Jungkook. "I was wrong to misjudge you but I hope you get it. I care for him a lot."

 

"I know you do, you seem like a good guy." Jimin compliments. "I'm glad he has someone to rely on."

 

"If you want, I can talk to him for you tomorrow." Yugyeom suggests.

 

"No, it's fine." Jimin gets ready to drive away. "It's best if I talk to him, otherwise what's the point?"

 

Yugyeom wouldn't admit it out loud but he was testing to see Jimin's reaction. With a pleased expression, he bid his goodbye.

* * *

Jungkook wasn't able to sleep. Not only that but Jimin didn't even text him or go after him. Not that he was expecting much but maybe a small message asking why he left or something. He rolled around in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling in tiredness and boredom. In the dark room, the screen of his phone suddenly flickered, creating a strong light. It was vibrating and a familiar name appeared. Almost instantly, he picked up. "What is it Jimin?"

 

"Come outside."

 

"What? It's two am, I'm not going to-"

 

"Please?"

 

Jungkook relents. He doesn't bother getting dressed, staying in his pajamas. Outside he sees Jimin standing with a bag slung over his shoulder. "What is it, hyung?" He planned on being colder but his tone softened upon seeing the older male's face.

 

"I am here to take you on an adventure." Jimin extends his arm, looking up at the sky. "Although you aren't quite wearing the right style for a journey, you still look cute."

 

Blushing, the younger male crosses his arms. "What are you even talking about? Go home, it's late."

 

"But what's the point? I can't sleep knowing you're upset." He reaches his hand, hoping Jungkook would grab it. And he does. "Is that a yes to my trip?"

 

"Only because I can't sleep as well." Jungkook excuses with a small pout.

 

"Good enough." They share earphones and walk into the night. Until they're stopped in front of a closed store.

 

"Why are we stopping?" Jungkook asks when Jimin takes away the earphones, putting it in his pocket.

 

"Follow me." Jimin leads them to a narrow alleyway. Instead of explaining anything, Jimin takes out a pin from his hair, attaching it to the lock.

 

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asks in panic, glancing around.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lock picking this door." Jimin casually says, smirking in pride when he hears the click and pushes the door open. "Let's go?"

 

"Jimin, that's-that's a _crime_!"

 

"C'mon, Kookie." He teases. "The owner opens this shop at ten am. We have time. The view is neat, too."

 

"It's too dangerous, we could get cau-"

 

"I got you." Jimin winks, intertwining their hands. "I'll lead the way." He closes the entrance behind them, showing Jungkook to the stairs. They climb up around six floors, panting a little.

 

"What's up with this weird structure?" Jungkook can't see much due to the dark but it's a strange building.

 

"It's a family building. This one guy owns the place and the only way in is through his store on the ground floor. His entire family lives here." Jimin clarifies. "And they leave the rooftop unlocked since no one can enter anyway."

 

"Yet here we are." Jungkook almost groans, his heart beating out his chest in anxiety. This is trespassing at its finest, what will he tell his mother if she ever finds out?

 

"Relax." Jimin smiles, squeezing his sweaty hand. "It's okay, you're with me." Once they enter the rooftop, Jimin takes out a blanket from his backpack, giving Jungkook a flashback to their date in the park. "I know you like hot chocolate, so," Jimin takes out a thermos, handing Jungkook a warm beverage. They sit together on the floor, sharing a drink. The sight of the city of bright lights and night life is amazing, no matter where you watch it. Jungkook was never out during these hours, therefore it's more impressive. "Yugyeom told me you feel like you don't really know me."

 

"Oh."

 

It's true, during their meetings Jungkook would talk a lot and Jimin would fondly listen. If they were alone at either of their homes, they might make out. Even when Jimin would talk, it would be in response to what Jungkook said. On the rare occasions that it isn't, it's shallow things that most people can figure out by seeing a picture of the older male's room. He'd avoid personal things because he didn't want to bother the younger male but it seemed to have had an opposite effect on their relationship. "I'll be honest with you, I never liked someone as much as I like you. I was never in a committing relationship before, so I'm a bit clueless to the idea of opening up." Jungkook's about to say something but Jimin stops him. "The truth is, it's gonna take me some time to get used to the whole sharing your feelings thing but it's not that I think it's bad, I just don't know how to do it. That's part of why I enjoy listening to you, besides the fact I love your company. I'm learning how to communicate."

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry for storming out." He scoots closer. "I had no idea you find it difficult, I assumed that you didn't want to talk to me and that's it."

 

"You are fairly new to this as well." Jimin chuckles. "I'm sure you're confused about your identity."

 

Jungkook hums. "It's not only liking someone, you're a guy. An atheist, of all things. My mom would freak out if she knew."

 

"I'm not gonna tell her." Jimin promises, wrapping a protective arm around the taller male.

 

"I know. You said snitches get stitches." Jungkook laughs. "So, what made you take me here? Are you going to tell me how you know this place?"

 

"Depends, are you ready to get emotional?"

 

"That also depends, did you bring tissues?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow, already feeling more comfortable around the older male.

 

"I did." Jimin takes out a toilet roll out of his bag.

 

"Then I'm all set. Make me cry, hyung."

 

"I would shop here with my mom when I was younger." Jimin admits. "She liked their furniture." Jimin rests his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "She'd drag me here and force me to choose new items for my room. It was tiring and useless, my room is pretty casual and I didn't need any decorations but she loved going with me, saying dad would complain constantly if she took him. It was a habit. She'd talk to the owner all the time and seeing as I was with her, I'd hear their random chats. She sure loved talking to people." He takes out a bottle of beer. "As I got older, she went and got different things for our house and she'd take me along every time. When she started getting sick, I'd go by myself."

 

"She was sick?"

 

Jimin nods. "It started out weakly, she would feel too burned out to come with me so I'd choose things I knew she'd like, some pictures or drawings or even dressers, since she once told me ours don't match the wallpaper." He takes a few sips from the beer he brought with him to regain his calm persona. "It was a slow burn, her disease." Jimin bites his lower lip harshly. "It was like watching the life fade out from someone's eyes. It wasn't sudden so it wasn't as devastating, it didn't break my heart as much as everyone else around me thought. More than anything, I was depressed after seeing someone I have known as strong and passionate becoming weak and quiet, becoming bed bound, a walking dead if you will. I couldn't get mad at her because of that since she had no control over her body and failing immune system but still, I couldn't do anything but watch. And then, in a swift moment, she stopped breathing, she closed her eyes and never opened them again."

 

"Jimin..."

 

"I didn't know how to express my sadness, actually." Jimin recalls the bitter memory from almost two years ago. "I got drunk and half passed out in the alley we were in." He finishes his drink. "When I woke up, the owner of the shop, Choi Changho, told me I can come over for some tea. I did. He asked what happened, I told him. He patted my head and apologized to me, though it clearly wasn't his fault. He told me he also lost his mother three years before and didn't know how to deal with the sorrow. He told me solitude might help someone like me and he told me he'll leave the roof open for me. That way, whenever I feel like crying on my own, I can go there without worrying about being seen. Don't worry, we're not really breaking a law by being here."

 

"That's the least of my worries now, hyung." Jungkook sniffles, hugging the older male tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, I just want to hug you until you feel better but I don't know if that works."

 

"It works." Jimin embraces him in return. "It's soothing. I've never had the chance to talk about my feelings rather than the abstract situation."

 

Jungkook cups Jimin's cheeks, staring at him before crashing their lips together. He's breathing into the older male's mouth, tangling his hands in his hair, pulling him impossibly close. "I like you a lot, hyung. You're misunderstood but you're such a great person." Jungkook confesses, he's bashful but smiling.

 

Jimin can't deny his heart skipped a beat hearing the younger male saying something sweet this sincerely. "I like you too."

* * *

Despite the fact both of them admitted to liking each other around a week ago, they didn't become a couple yet. That being said, it didn't stop them from acting like one. Especially when they're alone. The pair was in Jungkook's room, dancing to random songs. As soon as Bad Boy starts, the mood becomes more sensual. With Jimin's hands around Jungkook's waist, leading him, they slow dance. Jimin kisses Jungkook's neck, listening to the younger male gasp. Jungkook sulks, singing along the lyrics. _"I'll start, bad boy down."_

 

On cue, Jimin pushes them to the bed, grinning at how red Jungkook seems. "Wanna retreat?"

 

"Come a little closer," Jungkook sings, caressing Jimin's back, practically inviting the older male to ravish him.

 

Jimin's not the type of person to refuse this request. He leans in until their lips touch, Jungkook's hands travel up and down his body until they settle around his nape. Because of the loud music, neither of them hears the sound of someone entering, the sound of someone walking up the stairs and opening the door.   
  


 

It's only when a voice yells, "What the hell is going on?!" that they realize Jungkook's mother is standing in front of them with wide eyes.  _**Oh crap.** _


End file.
